utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nero
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 18 kwietnia 2014r. nero (ねろ) jest znany z głębokiego i męskiego głosu, choć jest on w stanie śpiewać także na wysokich tonacjach. Zna się od dzieciństwa z clear, który mieszka w tym samym apartamencie oraz z nim współpracuje; Jego debiutancki duet z clear był w wczesnym roku 2010. Gdy śpiewają razem nazywa się ich "cleanero". Współpraca i projekty Lista Coverowanych Piosenek feat. nero i clear (2010.01.30) # "Just Be Friends" -Piano ver.- (2010.03.19) # "Bye Bye Lover" (2010.04.15) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Warmth) (2010.05.13) # "Just a game" (2010.06.28) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2010.07.17) # "Fire◎Flower" (2010.08.30) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Beat #0822) (2010.09.19) # "Polaris" (2011.01.28) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) feat. nero i clear (2011.02.26) # "Risky Game" (2011.04.01) # "Iroha Uta" feat. nero i Sekihan (2011.07.30) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. nero i Pokota (2011.08.09) # "magnet" feat. nero i Pokota (2011.12.30) # "Hyakunen Yakou" (Centennial Night Parade) (2012.02.17) # "Virgin Suicides" (2012.03.25) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) (2012.06.02) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai Ka" (First Love Academy, Pure Love Dept.) feat. nero, clear i puruto (2012.06.06) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -Piano ver.- (2012.06.20) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) -Acoustic Ver.- (2012.07.31) # "Mobile Girl" feat. clear i nero (2012.08.08) # "Love Your Life" (2012.08.18) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.09.23) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life Cheating Game) (2012.10.15) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. nero, Rishe, Shamuon, Glutamine, Eclair, Matsushita, Kakichoco i Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "MUGIC" feat. nero, Lon, Soraru, clear, Rib i Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.05.05) # "Risky Game" feat. nero, 96Neko i Yamai (2013.05.10) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" feat. nero, Yamai i 96Neko (2013.05.30) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) -koma’n piano ver.- feat. nero i Yuuto (2013.06.18) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" -✽MilkyWay Edition✽- feat. nero, Shamuon, Matsushita, Kakichoco, Yuuto, eclair, Glutamine i Rishe (2013.07.07) # "Ai no Uta" (Song of Love) feat. nero, Yamai and 96Neko (2013.07.11) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2013.07.17) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Arrange ver.- (2013.07.30) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2013.10.06) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" (2013.11.02) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" - ✽X'mas Edition✽- feat. nero, Rishe, Shamuon, Matsushita, eclair, Kakichoco, Yuuto i Glutamine (2013.12.25) # "glow" -Piano & Strings ver.- (2013.12.26) # "Rensou Rumour" (2013.12.30) # "Hare no Ki no Ue" (2014.01.05) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.28) # "Just Be Friends" -Jazz-Funk arrange- feat. nero, clear, Kony, Rib i Yuuto (2014.02.12) # "Blessing" feat. Aoi, Amatsuki, 96Neko, Kiyo, vipTenchou, Kogeinu, Tama, Natsushiro Takaaki, nero, halyosy, Mi-chan, Melochin i Yuge (2014.04.14) }} Dyskografia Dla albumów Smiley*2G przejdź tu |track2composer = Dixie Flatline |track2arranger = Dixie Flatline |track3title = Soulmate |track3lyricist = halyosy |track3composer = halyosy |track3arranger = halyosy |track4title = Mobile Girl |track4lyricist = ToriP |track4composer = ToriP |track4arranger = ToriP |track5title = Cotton Candy Cloud |track5lyricist = Nem |track5composer = Nem |track5arranger = Nem |track6title = Will |track6lyricist = clear, nero, puruto |track6composer = NAOKI HARA |track6arranger = Ishikawa Yuizumi}} |track1composer = KurousaP |track1arranger = |track2title = Cantarella |track2info = -Grace ver.- |track2lyricist = KurousaP |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = |track3title = ‪Ren'ai Philosophia‬ |track3lyricist = KurousaP |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Ai no Uta |track4lyricist = KurousaP |track4composer = KurousaP |track4arranger = |track5title = Kizuato |track5lyricist = KurousaP |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = |track6title = Taisetsu na Koto |track6lyricist = nero |track6composer = nero |track6arranger = |track7title = Suisou |track7lyricist = Yamai |track7composer = KurousaP |track7arranger = |track8title = Monochrome |track8lyricist = nero |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = |track9title = sing a song |track9lyricist = KurousaP |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Yakusoku no Sora |track10lyricist = nero |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = }} Galeria |Cleanero_cantarella.png|clear (po lewej) i nero widziani w coverze "Cantarella" }} Ciekawostki * Pracuje w godzinach wieczornych. * Nazywa Wotamin "Onee-chan". * Jego głos jest bardzo zbliżony do głosu clear. * Mieszka w tym samym apartamencie co clear. * Jego pseudonim wywodzi się od imienia kota, którego posiadał. * Jego typ krwi to O * Lubi lody i brokat. * Nie lubi insektów. Linki zewnętrzne * Blog * Twitter * Mixi * Społeczność Mixi * Oficjalna Strona - cleanero Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Utaite